Wandering Star
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Stiles est déprimé. Derek pourrait peut-être changer cela. (TRADUCTION ChewyPumpkin)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Je reviens, cette fois encore, avec une traduction sur le fandom TW (enfin... Si vous êtes là, vous le savez déjà, hum).**

**Merci à ChewyPumpkin de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa jolie fiction. **

**Cette fiction compte quatre chapitres et elle est terminée. **

**Je suis désolée d'avance pour toutes les fautes qui ont pu passer les mailles du filet, ou encore l'hésitation de la traduction. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus essayée à ce hobby!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : ****Stiles est déprimé. Derek pourrait peut-être changer cela.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wandering Star by ChewyPumpkin<strong>

**Chapitre 01**

Stiles courut dans les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le faisait habituellement et s'empressa de se rendre à l'avant de sa maison, arrachant le courrier de sa boite aux lettres.

Plus tôt dans le week-end, son père l'avait emmené voir le docteur de la famille, Deaton, pour le faire tester quant à la dépression. Cela ne se serait pas arrivé s'il s'était souvenu de rabattre les manches de son haut...

Plus tard, il s'assit sur son lit, respirant profondément pour se calmer avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Il lut lentement les résultats : dysthymie (dépression chronique).

Oh génial ! Il avait perdu Scott qui lui avait préféré Allison Lydia, un peu tout le monde son père, le travail et Derek... En fait, il n'avait jamais eu Derek. Et maintenant, la dépression.

Il tomba tête la première sur son oreiller, ressentant un vertige accompagné d'un sentiment de haine de soi.

Tout avait commencé avec la mort de sa mère, dans un terrible accident de voiture. Il faisait nuit, les freins ont lâché et la voiture a foncé droit dans la remorque d'un camion, tranchant la tête, la séparant de son corps...

Cette douleur ne finira-t-elle donc jamais ?

Honnêtement, le TDAH (Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention/Hyperactivité) ne garantit pas le bonheur et un style de vie rapide et optimiste. C'était vraiment frustrant, pour Stiles, de vouloir ou bien d'avoir besoin de fermer sa bouche lors d'une réunion de la meute mais... Hey, se faire coller contre un peu par votre béguin n'était pas aussi mauvais que cela, si on oubliait la possibilité de mort.

Personne n'entendit Stiles de tout le mois il ne parlait pas lors des réunions de la meute et il se faufilait soigneusement, à chaque fin de journée de cours. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Personne excepté un certain loup-garou alpha.

Stiles se doucha chez lui, mangea un sandwich sammich puis il reçut un sms de Derek. Pensant que c'était juste un message pour le prévenir d'un autre rassemblement de la meute, il l'ignora et commença à faire le dîner sur le tard, pour son père.

Alors qu'il mettait en route son CD du groupe Anberlin, il reçut un appel de Derek qu'il négligea.

Le lendemain, aux environs d'une heure, Scott le colla contre son casier, lui hurlant d'aller voir Derek s'il ne voulait pas se voir castré.

Stiles se demandait pourquoi Derek avait besoin de communiquer avec lui comme cela il lui avait envoyé toutes les recherches en cours, par fax.

Il se rendit immédiatement sur le porche de Derek et voulut entrer dans la maison sans frapper parce que Stiles ne voulait pas faire comme Derek le souhaitait. Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, tandis qu'il se retrouvait face à face devant un alpha grondant et qui le claqua immédiatement contre un des murs calcinés (okay... C'était la seconde fois, aujourd'hui).

- Euh, salut ? Comment ça va ?

Son esprit et son cœur chancelèrent, tandis que la peur et une pointe de gêne l'envahirent. Derek prit une lourde inspiration dans son cou et il grogna :

- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Tu sens... Tu sens comme les médicaments.

- Et bieeen... C'est l'Adderall, bien sûr. Arrête de me renif...

- Tais-toi ! Cria l'Alpa. Tu sais que ça sent différemment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, okay...

- Arrête de me mentir.

Avec un soupire, Stiles baissa les yeux et marmonna suffisamment bas pour qu'un humain n'entendît pas, mais assez fort pour qu'un loup-garou pût saisir ses propos :

- Je suis déprimé, donc je prends des médicaments...

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! La suite devrait arriver dans la semaine (j'essaierais de publier tous les deux à trois jours, comme les chapitres sont assez courts!).**

**Tous vos commentaires seront transmis à l'auteur, qui vous remercie d'avance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**Je reviens, cette fois encore, avec une traduction sur le fandom TW (enfin... Si vous êtes là, vous le savez déjà, hum).**

**Merci à ChewyPumpkin de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa jolie fiction.**

**Cette fiction compte quatre chapitres et elle est terminée.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou qui souhaitent la suivre. Et merci pour la/les review(s) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : ****Stiles est déprimé. Derek pourrait peut-être changer cela.**

**Note : ATTENTION, ce chapitre peut être assez dur vers la fin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wandering Star by ChewyPumpkin<strong>

**Chapitre 02**

Il le fixa seulement...

Stiles détestait quand les gens le regardaient comme s'ils étaient meilleurs que lui. Il commença à cligner furieusement des yeux et essaya de déglutir. Sans succès. Il avait une boule dans la gorge.

Il décida de s'en aller. Simplement.

Et Derek le laissa faire.

Pendant une semaine, il était resté chez lui, n'acceptant aucun contact, car désormais, tout le monde, à part son père, connaissait ses problèmes. Il s'assit au bout de son lit, tête sur les genoux, regardant par la fenêtre tout en se demandant si un loup-garou ne chercherait pas à la passer.

Stiles commença à pleurer en silence, l'émotion croissant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pût plus résister à l'envie d'envoyer un sms à Derek.

N'importe lequel.

_« Tu me détestes? » _Stiles (11h26)

Les larmes glissèrent sur son visage et sur son écran qu'il essuya rapidement. Après avoir attendu pour rien durant une demie-heure, il tomba endormi, à cause d'un manque d'énergie, dû à ses larmes.

- N-n-NON ! Cria Stiles, paniqué, alors qu'il sursautait à cause d'un cauchemar.

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et la sueur dégoulinait de son front. Il posa une main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il vît des tâches blanches sur un fond vide.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses prunelles, il aperçut son père qui se tenait aux pieds de son lit, le fixant, inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va, fils ?

- Ouais, Papa, je vais bien. J'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve.

- Okaaaay, bien... Je vais au commissariat.

- Okay. Salut, dit Stiles, sans enthousiasme.

Il était habitué à être seul.

Après que son père fût parti, son téléphone sonna. Il vit un texto de Derek. _Oh merde._ Stiles frappa son front de sa main tandis qu'il se souvenait de son sms émotionnel.

- Putaiiiin ! Souffla-t-il, en ouvrant le message.

_« Stiles, je ne te déteste pas. Si quoique ce soit t'as fais penser ça, tu peux me faire confiance... Comme à ton Alpha »_ Derek (13h00)

Après avoir lu le sms environ vingt-quatre fois, il était sur le point de se donner une bonne gifle quand il sentit une brise fraîche sur sa peau. Son béguin se tenait là... Derek Hale, cinquante pour-cent humain, cinquante pour-cent loup et vingt pour-cent bougon (il savait qu'en additionnant cela, ça faisait cent-vingt pour-cent, bien sûr).

Leur contact visuel était intense, comme dans un de ces films de cow-boy... Qui allait tirer en premier ?

- Derek, je...

- Stiles, je suis ton Alpha. Humain ou non, tu es supposé me parler.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu me colles toujours contre des murs et que tu menaces de me déchirer la gorge ?

Derek le fixa avec colère, avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Oui, Stiles pleurait, mais jamais comme il l'avait fait cet après-midi, lorsque sa mère est morte. Détruisant complètement sa chambre et tombant sur le sol, il tendit la main pour se saisir de son couteau.

Un nouveau, puisque son père avait pris l'ancien, effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait faire avec.

Il trancha profondément les premières fois, puis débuta à piquer ses bras, à bout de souffle, sa tête inclinée, les larmes coulant sur son visage et la morve s'accrochant à ses lèvres. Il bavait même sur sa chemise.

Il commençait à trembler et à avoir une crise de panique, lorsqu'il fit tomber la lame entre ses doigts, les enduisant de sang... Il les accrocha au mur et écrivit « Confiance » encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouît.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Un petit commentaire ne fait jamais de mal. Surtout pour l'auteur qui n'a que peu de retours pour le moment et qui aimerait savoir si sa fiction plaît aux lecteurs francophones!**

**BONNES FÊTES A TOUS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Tout d'abord... JOYEUX NOËL à ceux qui le fête!**

**Je reviens, cette fois encore, avec une traduction sur le fandom TW (enfin... Si vous êtes là, vous le savez déjà, hum).**

**Merci à ChewyPumpkin de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa jolie fiction.**

**Cette fiction compte quatre chapitres et elle est terminée.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou qui souhaitent la suivre. Et merci pour les nombreuses reviews! Elles seront transmises dans la journée à l'auteur!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : ****Stiles est déprimé. Derek pourrait peut-être changer cela.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wandering Star by ChewyPumpkin<strong>

**Chapitre 03**

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas, bonhomme. », _dit sa mère. Stiles l'entendit tout en ouvrant les yeux. La lumière frappa sa rétine, le faisant loucher.

Il avait comme une sorte de douleur sourde dans la tête alors qu'il s'asseyait et regardait autour de lui.

La première personne qu'il vît fut Derek. Quoi ?... Pourquoi ?

Il essaya d'éviter le contact visuel et décida de regarder le matelas de son lit d'hôpital. Il réussit jusqu'à ce que Derek se rapprocha à côté du lit et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

- T-tu... Tu sais à quel point tu m'as fait peur Stiles ?

- Derek, je...

- Non Stiles... Tu ne... J'ai perdu tout le monde et je viens presque de perdre un membre de la meute...

- C'EST TOUT CE QUE JE SUIS POUR TOI ? UN MEMBRE DE TA MEUTE, CONNARD ? Cria Stiles.

Derek regarda les larmes qui commençaient à couler, laissant des traces sèches sur ses joues.

- Ce... C'est pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda Derek, en désignant les bras bandés de Stiles.

Stiles regarda au loin.

- Ouais. Depuis que ma mère est morte, j'essaie tellement d'être aimé par tout le monde...

Derek posa sa main sur le dos de Stiles et pencha la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Stiles, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Tu t'es blessé parce que tu pensais que je ne t'aimais pas ?

- Je...

A ce moment, le Shérif Stilinski entra et regarda les deux personnes déjà présentes. Ce fut le signal pour Derek, qui tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

**Je sais que les chapitres précédents ont été frustrants pour quelques uns, qui ne comprenaient pas le comportement de Derek... Mais il a toujours été comme ça, malheureusement. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut... **

**Dans tous les cas, ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre et je suis désolée de sa longueur! J'essaierais de publier l'autre pas très longtemps après celui-là pour que vous ne restiez pas trop sur votre faim! **

**Et je dois vous annoncer, pour ceux qui me suivent, que j'ai eu l'accord de traduction de plusieurs autres auteurs pour des fictions/drabbles/OS, plus longs que les dernières publications! J'espère que les prochaines histoires vous plairont!**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! Tout d'abord... J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël!**

**Je reviens, cette fois encore, avec une traduction sur le fandom TW (enfin... Si vous êtes là, vous le savez déjà, hum).**

**Merci à ChewyPumpkin de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa jolie fiction.**

**Cette fiction compte quatre chapitres et elle est terminée.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou qui souhaitent la suivre. Et merci pour les nombreuses reviews! Elles seront transmises dans la journée à l'auteur!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : ****Stiles est déprimé. Derek pourrait peut-être changer cela.**

**PS : Je tiens tout spécialement à remercier Skayt, qui me laisse, dans sa bonté, traduire des fictions alors que je devrais être en train de corriger les siennes. Merci, Alpha, d'être si généreuse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wandering Star by ChewyPumpkin<strong>

**Chapitre 04**

_« Psst Stiles... »_

Stiles tourna la tête pour fixer les recoins des couloirs vides.

_Ugh... Et merci, maintenant il avait des hallucinations auditives !_

Après être sorti de l'hôpital, ça avait été loin d'être facile de supporter un Derek qui l'évitait et il avait été proche de frapper son père.

_Soupire._

Tout ce qu'il voulait...

_« Pssst Stiles... »_

Encore.

_« Stiles »_

Il ferma son casier et marcha dans le couloir puis, après une série de virages à droite, il s'arrêta en face d'un placard à balais. Il inclina légèrement la tête avant qu'une main ne l'attrapât par son col de chemise et le poussât dans l'espace faiblement éclairé.

Son réflexe premier fut de crier mais, lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur de pin sylvestre, couplée avec le toucher parfait d'une veste en cuir recouvrant des bras musclée, sa voix mourut dans un gémissement.

Puis la rage gronda en lui et il frappa la main de Derek pour l'ôter de sa bouche.

- Espèce de connard, dit Stiles, laissant tomber ses bras, épuisé par l'effort qu'il lui fallait pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Je... Je t'ai attendu... J'ai pensé...

- Stiles, tu avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir et pour guérir. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre sur ton chemin. Ou sur celui de ton père.

- Mais merde Derek ! Tu sais ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?... Tu as trop peur de t'engager après cette salope de Ka-...

- Oui, je suis un con. Un lâche et j'ai besoin de temps... mais bébé, je t'aime putain.

Derek essuya les larmes qui cascadaient sur les joues de Stiles.

- Il n'existe pas de moments où je ne te protégerai pas. Où je ne t'aiderai pas.

Stiles fixa Derek dans les yeux après avoir essayé de se concentrer à travers le flou de ses larmes.

- Si tu dis ça, pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas pour me le prouver... ? Dit Stiles, distrait – il se frappa mentalement tellement il était ringard.

Derek sourit et enroula un de ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, le tirant contre son torse.

- Tu sais, je... je t'ai toujours beaucoup aimé, mignon lo-...

- Tais-toi, Stiles.

Derek plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles, le possédant chastement. Il s'arrêta puis laissa échapper un gémissement sourd lorsque Stiles passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le colla encore plus étroitement à lui.

- Tu... _Baiser_ m'aimes _Baiser._

Derek ricana et se détacha. Stiles gémit de la perte et frissonna à la vue du léger fil de salive qui reliait encore leurs lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?

- T'es sur le point de t'évanouir.

- Oh.

Stiles inspira une bouffée d'air bien nécessaire.

- Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieure... Mais sûrement pas dans un placard à balais. N'est-ce pas, bébé ?

Les genoux de Stiles se firent faibles alors qu'une sorte de choc électrique traversa son corps au petit surnom.

- La prochaine fois, envoie-moi un sms, dit-il, en se fondant dans les bras du loup.

**Et voilà la fin de cette histoire! Derek a enfin pris une décision et il serait temps! J'espère que cela vous a plu! C'était court, j'en suis désolée, mais je compte bien continuer à traduire et ce, pour des histoires plus longues!**

**A tout bientôt j'espère!**


End file.
